


Pest (And a Half)

by orphan_account



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Banter, Blow Jobs, First Time, Hand Jobs, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, References To FRIENDS, Sexual Tension
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-14
Updated: 2019-04-14
Packaged: 2020-01-12 23:46:21
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,269
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18457097
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Steve leaves the motel room, leaving Bucky and Sam alone. They have some banter, and things get pretty heated.





	Pest (And a Half)

**Author's Note:**

> this is such a classic trope but goddamn i don't care the world needs more sambucky smut.

The motel room is somewhat calm, the only noise coming from the television playing a rerun of  _ Friends. _ Sam relaxes in a chair, his feet up on the ottoman and a beer in his hand. Bucky watches from one of the beds, eyes squinting at the TV.

 

“I don’t get it.” He says, breaking the silence between the two. “If they like each other, why did they break up?”

 

Sam glances over and arches an eyebrow before scoffing and shaking his head. “Long story, I’m not going to explain it to you.”

 

“You are  _ no _ help,” Bucky sighs. 

 

“I’m plenty of help,” Sam states. “Just not to you.”

 

Bucky tightens his lips, biting back another insult. He turns up the volume of the TV and tries to understand the episode. 90s sitcoms are truly something else - and he’s not a huge fan. This one, however, about six friends living in New York, has enamoured his attention, although he has no idea what’s going on. Sam seems to understand, with him laughing at a few jokes, but his refusal to help Bucky is a little petty.

 

Steve left for the night, leaving the two of them alone in the motel room. He said it was for some compromise, perhaps trying to determine a way for them to no longer be on the run from the law. Bucky sighs again, casting a silent prayer that they can be out of this soon.

 

“You keep fuckin’ sighing. The hell is on your mind?” Sam grunts.

 

“I’m trying to understand the damn show and you’re refusing to help me.”

 

“Still on the damn show? Alright. Six friends who live in the city try and get through life. That’s it.” 

 

Bucky grits his teeth. “I already knew that part.”

 

Sam lays down his beer on the table next to him. “Then maybe once we get out of this joint, we can get Netflix, and you can watch the whole series. You’re watching an episode in the later seasons, obviously you’re not going to understand the stories.”

 

“ _ If _ we get out of this.”

 

“Nah, we will. No way will be on the run forever.” Sam shakes his head. “You know Steve, such a smooth talker. Perhaps he can work our way out of this. Also, you never know what kind of threat is out there. We might be needed for something.”

 

“Perhaps,” Bucky states plainly. “And believe me, I know Steve’s a smooth talker. I also know how he doesn’t give up.”

 

Sam snorts. “Tell me about it. Man doesn’t stop.”

 

Bucky looks down and smiles. Sam takes notice of this and raises his eyebrows.

 

“So what’s the uh, deal?” He asks, and Bucky’s eyes snap up in confusion. “You know, with you and Steve?”

 

“Me and…” Bucky tilts his head. “Steve?”

 

“Yeah,” Sam clears his throat and stands up from the chair. “You and Steve. You guys are...awfully close, and you know, he dropped everything for you. In fact, he’s a wanted criminal because of you.”

 

Bucky narrows his eyes. “Thank you.”

 

“Just…” Sam rolls his eyes. “Answer the question. Were you two a thing? Are...are you a thing?”

 

Bucky shakes his head. “No. Steve’s not...he doesn’t swing that way, I believe is the way to put it.”

 

“And you do?”

 

Bucky shrugs. “More or less. Back in my day, I had to be discreet about it and all that jazz. Had a couple bars I went to. Still liked my ladies, though, but every once in awhile, I got along well with a man.”

 

Sam sits at the edge of the bed. “And you’re sure he’s not gay?”

 

Bucky straightens his back and raises an eyebrow. “Why, you hoping he is?”

 

“No,” Sam quickly shakes his head. “I was just curious. You guys seem awfully close, that’s all I’m saying. And I don’t know of any man who would do all of this shit just for you, well, someone like you.”

 

Bucky smirks. “You know, I should take offense to that, but if you think about it, you did the exact same thing.”

 

It takes a moment to process before Sam narrows his eyes. “You shut up.”

 

“It’s true though. I mean, think about it, Wilson. You’re also running from the law. You risked your life. All for me,” he smiles sweetly.

 

“Technically, for Steve.”

 

“Hmph,” Bucky leans back and crosses his legs at the ankles, his arms resting behind his head. “Sure thing, Sweetheart.”

 

Sam casts a glare in his direction. “You’re absolutely infuriating, I hope you know that. In fact, I want you to know that. You’re really fucking infuriating.”

 

Bucky’s smile only grows wider. “Oh please, keep saying it. It’s wonderful to hear.”

 

Sam scoffs, shaking his head as he stands up and stretches. Bucky peers at the small strip of skin that appears, before his eyes trail up and down Sam’s body.  _ Of course _ Sam Wilson is attractive and well built.  _ Of course. _

 

Sam catches his staring and arches an eyebrow. “What?”

 

“Can you get me a beer?”

 

Sam lets out a huff. “No.”

 

“Aw, come on.”

 

“Get it yourself,” Sam gruffs, walking back towards the chair.

 

“You’re close to it, come on. I don’t wanna get up. I’m comfortable.” Bucky sinks down lower, letting his arms fall to his sides. The mechanical arm creates a rather loud  _ thump _ on the bed. 

 

“Nope,” Sam says again, plopping down in the chair, taking a swig of his own beer. “I don’t drink beer.”

 

“You’re drinking one right now.”

 

“Nah.” He says with a hint of a smile, taking another drink. Bucky grits his teeth, knowing the man is just trying to get on his nerves.

 

“And  _ I’m _ the infuriating one,” Bucky murmurs. Sam lets out a rather loud laugh.

 

“You are,” Sam informs, turning his head to smile at Bucky. “I just don’t like to deal with you.”

 

Bucky lets out a groan and he swings his legs off the bed towards the fridge, which is located under the TV. Sam,  _ of course _ , let’s out a “hey!” when Bucky stands in front of the TV. Feeling mischievous, Bucky grabs the beer and stands up with his arms out, completely blocking the view.

 

“Come on man, move.” Sam motions for him to get out of the way.

 

“Nope,” Bucky grins. “Just needed to get a beer. Think I’ll stand here for a little while.”

 

“Petty,” Sam spats. “Petty, petty, petty.”

 

“Should have just gotten me a beer, Wilson.”

 

“Should have just left you in the ice.” Sam grips the sides of the chair as he stands up. He walks up to Bucky until he’s face to face. “That’s what I should have done.”

 

“Your insults are weak,” Bucky tilts his head. “I’m sure you can do better than that.”

 

“I just think they’ll fly right over your greasy head,” Sam growls. “With you bein’ elderly and all.”

 

“Ah,” Bucky crosses his arms. “Classic.”

 

“Barnes,” Sam hisses. “You better move the fuck outta the way.”

 

Bucky only grins, baring his teeth. “You better move me yourself.”

 

Sam narrows his eyes before launching himself at Bucky’s midsection, grunting as he tries to lift the other man. Quickly, Bucky twists, throwing Sam off balance and causing the both of them to fall to the floor. Sam lets out a groan and swiftly climbs over Bucky, pinning his arms to either side of his head. Bucky grins and kicks one of Sam’s knees before reversing the pin.

 

“Good try,” he sneers. Sam struggles, grunting as he tries to move before relaxing.

 

“You damn cyborg,” Sam grits his teeth. “If I had my wings, we’d be in a different situation right now.”

 

“Hmph, okay,” Bucky rolls his eyes as he stands up. Sam follows, grunting in the process.

 

Only a few seconds pass before Sam shoves Bucky against a wall, desperately trying to keep him pinned against it. Bucky, however, manages to outmaneuver him, pivoting the both of them and once again restraining him. 

 

“You fucker,” Sam spats.

 

“You can’t win against a super soldier in a wrestling match,” Bucky smirks. “Common knowledge, Wilson.”

 

“Hey, Barnes?”

 

“Yes?”

 

“Suck my fucking dick.” Sam hisses, trying to move his arms. Bucky grins, leaning in closer.

 

“Mmm, don’t threaten me with a good time, Wilson.”

 

Sam’s eyes widen. “What?”

 

“You heard me.”

 

Sam trails his eyes down Bucky’s figure, slowly tracing him until he meets his eyes once more. “You’re being serious?”

 

Bucky licks his lips and inches a little closer, his lips just barely touching his right ear. He keeps his voice low and seductive. “Do you want me to suck your dick, Wilson? Get down on my knees for you?”

 

Sam groans, his head leaning back against the wall. “Christ.”

 

“Cause I’ll do it,” Bucky continues. “It’s been awhile since I had a cock in my mouth. Forgive me if I’m a little... _ hungry.” _ He pulls back to stare at Sam, and notices how wide his pupils are. Bucky smirks as he glances down, noticing the very visible bulge in Sam’s jeans. His eyes catch Sam’s once more, before the other man leans forward and crashes his lips against his own.

 

It’s an intense kiss, with Bucky still pinning Sam against the wall and shoving a thigh between his legs, letting Sam feel his own reaction. Sam moans into the kiss as Bucky sticks his tongue down his throat, his own arousal flaring through his body. He breaks the kiss and starts kissing Sam’s neck, biting gentle marks into the flesh as he travels downwards, sinking to his knees. Bucky presses his face to the bulge, nuzzling it, and Sam jerks a tad, letting out a soft moan.

 

Bucky smirks, removing his arms from Sam’s to work on his buttons, before pulling both jeans and boxers down in a single pull. Grabbing the base with his right hand, he licks up the shaft, not once breaking eye contact as he swirls his tongue around the head. Sam’s newly freed hands fly straight to Bucky’s hair, grabbing a handful. Bucky moans at the sensation, and a smile forms on Sam’s face.

 

“So you like havin’ your pretty hair pulled, don’t you?”

 

Bucky hums and places both hands on Sam’s hips before completely engulfing Sam’s cock, and Sam lets out a deafening moan at the sensation.

 

“ _ Fuck, _ Barnes. Your goddamn mouth.”

 

Bucky pulls off, bringing his right hand back and jerking him off as he sucks on the tip. Sam grips his hair tighter, and he groans against his cock. His tongue paints a picture against it, licking in all sorts of directions and Sam can’t possibly contain all the sounds he’s making. It’s sloppy, it’s messy, and Bucky is so incredibly aroused at the way Sam is reacting. He yearns for more and once again slides all the way down until Sam’s dick hits the back of his throat, the salty taste of pre-cum filling his mouth.

 

“Fuck,” Sam jerks a bit. “Baby, you’re so  _ good.” _

 

And fuck, does being called ‘Baby’ do things to Bucky. His own cock is straining in his pants and he pulls off to take a breath, before deciding to focus on the balls. Sam is shuddering against the wall, unable to keep a steady breath as Bucky uses his talented tongue and explores Sam’s entire cock. 

 

“Christ, Bucky. I’m so fucking close.”

 

Smirking, Bucky licks another stripe from base to tip before sucking lightly on the tip, his metal hand snaking up under Sam’s shirt and his right hand helping with the blowjob. The feeling of cool metal sends shivers through Sam’s body, and it’s only a matter of time before he lets out a string of curses and moans and comes down Bucky’s throat, who laps it up happily, swallowing it all. With a growl, Sam pulls Bucky up with his hair, causing his breath to hitch in his throat and a low groan to escape. With one hand gripping Bucky’s hair, he pulls him in for another searing kiss, as the other hand snakes down Bucky’s body and undoes his pants,, reaching in the grab the base of Bucky’s cock.

 

Bucky shudders, because Sam’s hand is  _ so fucking good. _ His hand is slightly calloused, but the right amount of texture to send the best sensations down his spine. He moans into Sam’s mouth, his tongue sliding in. 

 

He knows he’s not going to last much longer - it’s his first intimate interaction in a long while, and the way Sam is twisting his hand and thumbing lightly at the head is the most  _ goddamn pleasurable _ thing. And the way that Sam is pulling on Bucky’s hair, gripping it tightly that it almost  _ hurts, _ it’s enthralling, intoxicating, and it’s all Bucky needs before he jerks, spraying come all over Sam’s hand and shirt.

 

He pulls away from Sam, gasping for breath. Sam lets go of Bucky’s dick and brings it up to him mouth, licking it off his hand. Bucky watches intently, his own breath threatening to fall behind. “You…” he starts out.

 

“Don’t even,” Sam says. “You gave me the best damn blowjob of my fucking life.”

 

“What can I say? I’m talented,” Bucky grins.

 

“I still hate you,” Sam murmurs against his neck, sucking a bruise into it. “You’re a pest and a half.”

 

“Mmm, maybe.” Bucky lifts Sam away from his neck and kisses him, biting his bottom lip as he pulls away. “But at least you know what my mouth can do.”

 

Sam’s eyes darken as he smirks. “I wonder what else you can do.”

 

Bucky licks his lips. “Guess you’ll have to find out.”

**Author's Note:**

> kudos and comments are so very appreciated! i really thrive off of comments and i love you all so much.
> 
> check me out on [twitter.](https://www.twitter.com/starkologies)  
> check me out on [tumblr.](https://ironstrangepls.tumblr.com/)


End file.
